


We are Family

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo





	We are Family

"When are you two going to make up?" Stark asks, looking between Daisy and I as I try to keep my eyes off of my girlfriend, as we are currently in a giant fight after I didn't tell her I was leaving on a mission or that I was back. "Seriously, this is really awkward.. I have never felt this uncomfortable in my life." He states dramatically, and I look toward Daisy before looking at my sister quickly when I see she is glaring at me. Bobbi rolls her eyes and stands up before walking over to me and sitting down very close to me.

"Go talk to her, Sage." She says, and I look at her.

"She's really mad, Babs." I whisper, making her raise an eyebrow. "Fine." I stand and glare at my older sister before walking toward Daisy and sitting next to her, making her look at me quickly. "So.. I.. didn't tell you I was leaving because the Director told me not to, as the.. mission was highly volatile and it could've gone wrong at any time. He didn't want your mission to go wrong, and have two of us gone. I didn't tell you I was back because I knew you'd be mad and I wanted to give you time to cool off after the Director told you about the.." My quiet explanation is cut off when she slams her fist into my cheek, then into my jaw before she pulls me into a kiss.

"Finally!" I hear my sister yell, though tune her out until I have to pull away for air. "Took you long enough."

"And.. you're bruising already." Daisy brushes her thumb over my cheek and jaw, and I shrug slightly.

"It's alright.. whoa." I buckle Daisy in with a swift movement when the jet starts shaking, and buckle myself in as everyone else does the same. "We're going down." I whisper, as to not freak out FitzSimmons. When we hit the ground, I see Daisy pass out and unbuckle myself before looking around. I see that most everyone is out cold, and stand slowly before walking to the back of the jet and opening the door.

"Are you alright?" A woman asks, and I look at her before nodding.

"Fine. Never better." I agree before walking back inside and pulling my sister out, then her girlfriend, and then carry my own girlfriend out before I grow tired.

"Nope." Daisy grabs my hand to stop me from going to help more of our friends, and pulls me to her side on the ground, forcing me to cuddle as I feel my adrenaline fade. "Go ahead and sleep, Sage.. I'll force an Amazon to carry your Amazon self."

"Stop calling my family Amazons." I mumble, before closing my eyes.


End file.
